


Inside Out

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Drabble, Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let not the marriage of true minds admit impediments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written at [](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spn_bitesized**](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/) in response to Anonymous' prompt "Castiel, mirror." Many thanks to [cantarina1](http://cantarina1.livejournal.com) for beta reading; all remaining errors are my own. Feedback is love, and concrit is welcomed.

Jimmy was under six feet tall and told his wife that he loved her every morning. Castiel transcended mortal measure and could not love a fragment above the whole of creation.

Jimmy is flesh and blood, surviving intangibility because Castiel can buffer minds and preserve sanity. Castiel is grace and will, surviving physicality because Jimmy can temper grace and translate life.

Their union is one of glory and pain. Jimmy breathes and Castiel sustains and they dance in sinew and light.

But JimmyandCastiel is a man in trenchcoat armor and tired ties, and they avoid his gaze in the mirror.


End file.
